The Story of Gengetsu No Sato
by Aeki Is Now Here
Summary: A woman tells the past of her village, Gengetsu No Sato. Rated T just in case.


Gengetsu no Sato...That is were I live. It is were I have lived for the past years.

I remember when it was first founded...

A man with mysterious, short, purple hair and blood red eyes founded this village.

He wore a short blue gray shirt, gray pants that went to his knees, and a cape that was design with raven feathers. Oh and this man was missing an eye, and where he was missing his eye a piercing had been stuck through his eyelids so that now the eye socket missing an eye wouldn't rot.

Oh! I also remember two...no three people with him!

One was another man. Now this man looked quite girly, he had long purple hair that went to his butt, and blood red eyes as well. He wore a snow white shirt, snow white baggy shorts, and I remember that there was a piercing in his arm!

The other person was a woman. If I remember right, she looked awfully sad. Her hair went to her knees and it was the color purple. Her eye shined blood red, oh and she was missing her right eye. Or, so I thought she did...she wore a small gray eye patch over her right eye and on the eye patch was a tiger. She wore a red and black kimono.

In her arms was the third person.

A male baby sleeping. The woman must have been his mother since she placed the sleeve of her kimono up, to hid the boy from people's eyes. She must have though we would try to take him since she had a tight frown on her face and her eyes were burning with crimson.  
That's when the man with short hair stopped her. And so did the girly man. They told her something in a different language we couldn't understand.

Oh!

I remember their names now!

The man with short hair was named Reiu, and the girly man was named Yuki!

The woman's name was...um...now that I think about no one told us her name, or the child's.

Well anyway, Reiu talked to us. At the time we were just a wandering clan trying to find a new home.

He told us about his village. His village was named Gengetsu no Sato. He also told us it was located in the Yoru nation, which was far from where we were wandering at the time.

He said we could live in his village as long as we help protect it. We immediately agreed.

A few months went by. We enjoyed living in this village. We love living in this village.

But...

That was till Reiu left. He, Yuki, that woman, and her child. I did not remember seeing the woman leave but she supposedly went off on a mission.

This village was peaceful with Reiu and his...I think his family, as the leader of the village.

When he left, all hell broke out.

Miles away we could hear, and see some aftereffects of a grand battle.

When the grand battle came to an end the woman appeared in the office.

Oh now I remember her name! Her name was Kyoko!

She told us she was the true founded of Gengetsu no Sato...We believed her.

She took Reiu's old robes and hat and placed them on...

She was now called a kage, but that was when back then, our village was a part of the five great villages...or six since our village was there to...

But, that's when all hell broke out.

I remember walking by the room one day and I heard a loud scream, and other noises. I immediately opened the door to see Kyoko stab herself in the side of her head, and fall into a puddle of her blood.

I screamed for someone nearby to come.

I believe that's when hell broke lose.

A band of thieves invaded our village. They burnt everything, they killed many, and they came in the office. They saw Kyoko and examined her...that's when I learned something about the woman, she was a Sharingan user. They held her to the ground and started to remove her Sharingan eye. She kicked and she screamed.

I at the time was to scared to help her.

The thieves took off with her eye and she started to wrap bandages around her eye. After doing so she placed her eye patch back on.

She picked up the Kage's hat and placed it on the desk. She then walked to the window and said the most terrifying thing I could think of.

"I like this place even more now."

That is what she said.

I fell to my knees, crying, when I realized, our village was doomed forever now.

A few years had passed.

The village I had live in, was now a village of complete hell.

Demons lived in this village now. No humans. Humans were not allowed at all.

To be a human and step one foot in our territory was certain death.

I remember when they found a pink hair man with emerald green eyes step one foot in our territory.

They took him by the neck and dragged him off.

They threw him into a prison cell and never unlocked the door again.

I remember those deathly gallows...To be sent there was certain death...

I remember when they went to far one day.

They killed a little girl, and after doing so they killed her family. Her family consisted of a mother, a father, a sister, and a baby. They were all executed for being humans.

I feared the day they would send me to the gallows...but they never did.

I wondered about that, surely they knew I was a human. I lived in the same house everyday and did what I usually did everyday.

I remember when the villagers tried to kill Kyoko. However Kyoko had figured they would and ran off when they thought she was sleeping. When she did run off, a group of ninjas came. They killed everyone, everything, and burnt down everything as well.

...I wonder...why was I the only one that was spared?

...Why...wasn't I given death when I wanted it?

So, I went to one of the ninjas and tried to get there attention, I even pulled out a wade of his hair...But he didn't see me...At least that's what I thought.

When I went to touch another ninja, I went right through him.

That was when, I realized I wasn't a human.

I was a ghost...how long has it been since I was killed by a purple hair, red eyed woman?

I think it has been about one hundred years...when many different clans tried to bring down a great clan. We almost succeed...if she didn't take us down first.

I remember I had disguise myself as a man to join the battles. No one questioned it.

I was the last one to remain alive. I had ran all the way to a ally clan's territory...that's when my head was sliced off...That woman...and Kyoko, they looked awfully alike...

Then I realized something.

Kyoko and that woman were the same person!

This scared me slightly...

Gengetsu no Sato...this place was revived a few more years forward. A woman wearing a mask and a hood over her head revived our village.

Our village soon became that grand village it used to be. New residents moved in. And life in Gengetsu no Sato returned to normal.

But something changes, the woman who was named Kagami told a strange tale to the kids everyday.

She told them a tale about a woman named Okami.

I knew who Okami was though...

Okami was Kyoko.

Kagami must have known Kyoko.

...

I love this village.

Even if it was turned into a village from hell.

Or if it was destroyed completely...

This area was the village.

It was the only thing I loved, in this disgusting world.

I still remember the day...when this village was created...

I wish...I could be alive for one more day...so I can live in this village for one more day...

But I am nothing but a ghost...a ghost that will always be here in Gengetsu no Sato...

A ghost that was killed by the creator of this village...

A ghost that loved this village to much...

A ghost that would never find peace...

A ghost that had wished she could die...

And a ghost is what I will be till the day time stops...

And when that day comes...

I will still love this village...

Till I am destroyed I will love this village...

Even if it is burnt all the way to the ground.

I love this village, and I will retell the story of this village, to the undead and the dead...Forever.


End file.
